te engañas tú,me engaño yo2
by MimySha
Summary: Basado en una canción de Malu


_**Otro día más  
>aquí en mi vida.<br>Esperando tu llamada  
>para vernos a escondidas<strong>__._

Cuando me dejaste por ella pense que me moría, todo el peso de la soledad se callo encima mio, pero al cabo de los meses comenzaste a llamarme de nuevo, me sentí feliz, muy feliz, pensé que lo tuyo con ella había terminado y que querías que empezaramos de nuevo.

Fui un imbecil, claro que no la habias dejado, como la ibas a dejar si la amabas, pero yo acepte ser tu juguete, estar contigo a sus espaldas, y nos ha ido bien, a ti te ha ido bien y a mi... bueno, a mi también, ¿no?

_**Sin saberlo me enredaste en esta historia  
>prometiéndome la gloria con tus besos.<strong>_

-Te amo Len- Me susurras al oido y es cuando sonrio de verdad, nunca antes sonreí de esta manera, solo tú sabes como hacer que lo haga.

Me dijiste que nos iriamos lejos los dos juntos, tu y yo y nadie más, ni si quiera ella, que solo te diera tiempo para dejarla sin hacerle daño y yo como un idiota acepte.

Acepte porque te amo, y siempre voy a hacerlo.

_**Otro día más  
>en lo de siempre<br>Tú con ella, yo mirando,  
>tú sonríes entre la gente.<strong>_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Anna en la pensión, hemos quedado todos para celebrarlo, a petición de Yoh, ya que Anna no quería hacer nada.

Llegamos todos temprano para ordenarlo todo y que a "Annita" le guste.

-Aqui llega la feliz parejita- Exclama Yoh

La sonrisa se me borra inmediatamente mientras veo como Horo se rasca la nuca sonriendo de la unica forma que él sabe y a la rosadita sonrojando mientras se abraza más a él.  
>Y no puedo evitar sentirme mal, parece que fue ayer cuando él y yo estabamos así<p>

_**Me juraste que esta vez la dejarías y creí que así sería  
>pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.<strong>_

Yoh no para de repertirme que Horo le había dicho que yo seré el padrino si algún día se casan

-No es genial, ¡seras el padrino de su boda y seguro que de su primer hijo! Yo estaría subiendome por las paredes

-No se van a casar Yoh- Digo bajito para que la rosadita no me oiga, ya que se encontraba delante

-Dales tiempo jijiji-

No puedo evitar suspirar resignado, se que llevan 9 meses de noviazgo, que es mucho tiempo, pero tengo la esperanza de que rompan algun día cercano..

-Vamos Len miralos, esta claro que hay amor- Levantó mi cabeza para mirarlos, ella le agarra por el cuello y el por la cadera mientras se dan un beso y sonrien,y me duelen las tripas, me duelen mucho, esos besos solo deberían de ser solo mios..

-Son la pareja perfecta...en serio que no te par...-

_**Y a esto es lo que llamas amor  
>a lo que has hecho de mi.<strong>_

-QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ JODER!- No pude más, tuve que estallar, el verlos tan juntos pudo con mi poca paciencia, se que me estoy comportando como un estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo..

-Len,¿te pasa algo?- Yoh esta preocupado por mi, desde hace tiempo que no como y no duermo y es todo por tu culpa, tu jodida culpa.

-Si,perdoname, sera mejor que suba a la habitación ha descansar un poco- Veo como me miras, seguramente estaras pensando que eres tú el que me causa esto, pues ¡sí! Eres tú..

_**No puede ser esto amor  
>si no haces más que mentir.<br>Cómo le llamas amor y me miras a la cara**__._

Subes detras de mí, yo ya estoy tirando en la cama, con las ganas de llorar ganadandole a mi orgullo de lleno.

-Len- susurras,vuelves a llamarme varias veces y yo sigo sin contestarte, no quiero, simplemente no quiero.

-Len, amor, por favor, ¿que es lo que te ha pasado abajo?- Sonrio tristemente, recuerdo cuando me llamabas así todos los días, y empiezo a llorar suavemente, pero a llorar después de todo.

_**Y a esto le llamas amor  
>y tú ni cuenta te das que amar es cosa de dos<br>y no tu sucia mitad.  
>Cómo le llamas amor sin sentir esta palabra.<strong>_

-Horo-Horo, no me llames más así- Le pido, casi le suplico, pero se que es un testarudo y que no se va a quedar con este simple ruego.

-¿Pero que narices te pasa Len?- Todavía tiene la cara de preguntarlo, no hay más que ver como trae sus labios llenos de carmín de esa estúpida no quiero que esto continue así.

-Me dijiste hace 1 mes que ibas a dejarla y que ibas a volver a estar conmigo, como antes...- Sé que suena desesperado, pero le amo, le amo y no quiero compartirlo con nadie.

-Len... es.. es complicado-

-¿Que narices es complicado Horo?- No puedo más, se que esta conversación no nos va a llevar por un buen camino, y que acabaré sufriendo como siempre me pasa con sus niñerías.

_**Esta vez fue suficiente.  
>Márchate, es evidente.<br>No hay nada más que nos ate.**_

-No es tan facil dejar a una chica como ella Len,entiendelo- Y me duele cuando me dice eso, porque a mi me dejo de un día a otro sin darme explicaciones.. Me dijo que ya no me quería, aunque ahora no debería quejarme, esto no tendría que haberse repetido.

-A mí me dejaste de una día a otro HoroHoro... y.. no te importo ni la mitad de lo que te esta importando dejarla a ella...-

No me dices nada, solo te quedas callado mirando un punto fijo en la pared que parece más interesante que yo, aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, para tí, todo es más interesante que yo.

_**Ya me juraste que esta vez la dejarías y creí que así sería.  
>Pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.<strong>_

_-_Sabes HoroHoro, vamos a dejarlo, ¿Vale? No quiero volver a llorar por tí nunca más, asique porfavor marchate de mi habitación- Por una parte quiero que me diga que no, que vale la pena intentarlo que la dejara pero se, en el fondo se, que no me dira tal cosa..

-Si eso quieres Len, pero no digas que no lo hemos dejado por que yo quiera.

_**Y a esto le llamas amor  
>a lo que has hecho de mi.<br>No puede ser esto amor  
>si no haces más que mentir.<br>Cómo le llamas amor y me miras a la cara.**_

Ya me suponía que no te iba a importar, pero es mejor así.  
>Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y tu estas con la mujer que amas, yo solo fui una piedra en tu camino y no pasa nada.<br>Tardaré en olvidarte pero será lo mejor para ambos.  
><em><strong><br>Esto no puede ser amor  
>Me engañas tú, me engaño yo<strong>_

Me causa gracia, cuando baje me entere de que le habias propuesto a Tamao que se casasé alegro por vosotros, por lo menos dos personas pueden ser felices, y si tú eres feliz con ella pues entonces todo vale.

Lo unico que espero, hasta me lo tomo a modo de broma, es que no se te ocurra pedirme ser el padrino de tu boda.


End file.
